Olaf's Crush chapter one: Accidents
Anna woke up from a brief 9 hours snooze, being blinded by the sun that came through the window of her bedroom. She put on her clothes, straightened and plaited her hair and slumped out of her bedroom, running to Elsa's bedroom to bid her sister good morning. After she accidentally dropped some water on the floor before knocking on the door, Anna was about to ask the same question she had been asking for every snowy day for the past 13 years(if you don't know what I'm talking about, watch the movie), but just stopped herself when she opened the door and saw that Elsa had been awake for even longer than she had. Elsa was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were rested on her knees. She seemed to be comfortable and peaceful, Anna being happy that Elsa was no longer timid and afraid of her powers. She hated to wake her older sister, but Anna simply said "Elsa?", the latter not answering. Anna repeated herself, but Elsa remained where she was. Wondering what to do, Anna thought to herself, and suddenly thought "ha ha, got it". Running to her bedroom, she came back with two cymbals and crept up quietly to Elsa. She walked as gently as she could, trying not to creak the floor with her feet, and finally slammed the cymbals together, the massive vibrating echoing sounds waking up Elsa and blasting her off of the bed. Anna tried not to laugh as she bent over the bed where Elsa had fallen, the latter picking herself off the floor, still dizzy from the vibrations passing through her skull. "Sorry about that, Elsa" Anna said as she hid the cymbals behind her back innocently, before adding "you were sitting up and sleeping for some reason, I didn't know what to do" "I was doing this thing called meditating" Elsa said. "Olaf taught me how to do it. It's supposed to keep me calm and stop any stress from getting to me. I gotta admit though, it really calms me down. Brought my pulse down to one a minute." "Wow, I could use something like that" Anna said. "I don't doubt that" Elsa said, causing them both to laugh. They walked downstairs together, finding Olaf as he sat on the freezer, saying "morning you two" as he stepped off. "Hey Olaf" Elsa said as she sat down, straightening her hair with a small blue comb before adding "thanks for the advice on the meditating by the way" "You're very welcome Elsa" Olaf said politely, before Anna said "I would ask you to teach me that but uh, yeah it's kind of boring" Elsa stood up from the table and said "well, I better get back upstairs and get dressed" before going back to her bedroom. Olaf noticed that she had left her comb on the table. He picked it up and said "oh. I better give this back to Elsa" as he went upstairs to find her. He walked up the stairs and went to her room, the door of which was shut. When suddenly he slipped on the puddle of water Anna had dropped earlier and grabbed the door handle to support himself, only to push the door open and land on the floor in the bedroom. Looking up from the floor he saw Elsa, but something was different about her. Maybe it was her hair, or her eye-liner, or maybe it was the fact that she was completely naked, her face being dropped with shock. Olaf was sure that if he could, he would most certainly be blushing by now, walking backwards saying "just came to give you your comb back" before leaving the comb on the floor and closing the door behind him. Olaf stood at the door silently, wondering about what he had just seen. Half of him didn't want to do it, but for some strange reason Olaf was tempted into peeking through the keyhole. He saw Elsa again, slightly more covered as she had pulled her dress over her nether regions, though her upper frontal area was still very much exposed. Olaf suddenly felt extremely unusual as he looked down to see that he was beginning to melt. Even his personal flurry wasn't stopping it. Olaf took his eyes away from the keyhole and walked away from the door, hiding behind a statue while Elsa, now fully clothed left her room. Olaf looked where she had gone and scratched at his chin nervously, before running off to find Sven to tell him about what happened.